Why?
by Echo of the Heather's Song
Summary: An apprentice meets a loner. Anything could happen, but leaving one unwound? Why? My first RadianceClan challenge. R&R please. c:


**Echo's here for a RadianceClan challenge [Finally!]  
**

**Summary:**

**Write about what happens when an appr****entice meets a loner. Anything could happen. [Dun, dun, dun, DUN!]**

* * *

Tinypaw padded out of the apprentice den, yawning. It has only been a few moons after her apprentice ceromony, when she was apprenticed to Darkwing, but she had grew fond of the tom and was worried now he was sick with greencough. She now walked to the medicine cat den, hoping to see a change in his health.

"Good morning Tinypaw!" Silversong meowed as the apprentice walked into the den.

"Morning!" she greeted. "Is there any change?" she asked the medicine cat.

"No, I'm afraid not." the silver she-cat meowed sadly. "At this rate Stormstar will have to assign a temporary mentor for you for the time being." she added.

Tinypaw nodded,"But he _will_ get better right?" she insisted.

"I don't know..." Silversong trailed off. "I did all I could..."

Tinypaw nodded,"Can I see him?" she asked, looking towards the back of the den hopefully.

"Sure, but be quiet. I finally got him to sleep."

"Okay."

Tinypaw walked to the back, taking a while to adjust to the dim light. When it did, she gasped. Her mentor's fur was matted and scuffed. His ears were twitching and he was flipping around.

_'Nightmares'_ Tinypaw thought sympathtly as she walked back to the front of the den, thanking Silversong as she walked out.

_'What should I do? I need to train or I want be able to past the warrior assignment. Should I join ask for a temporary mentor?'_ she wondered. _'Maybe I should have accepted last time...'_ she thought

* * *

-Flashback (Tinypaw's POV)-

"Tinypaw, Stormstar's asking for you." Featherpaw meowed.

"Okay, where is he?" I muttered, not in a good mood.

"In his den." the gray she-cat replied.

I nodded and walked to the leader's den, walking in.

"Yes, Stormstar? What is it?"

"Since Darkwing's sick, I'm thinking about giving you a temporary mentor..." he started.

"NO!" I meowed. "No-Darkwing's getting better." I meowed, protesting.

The look in Stormstar's amber eyes told me that he didn't belive that, maybe it was for my sake's, he played along.

"Okay, if you're sure...tell me when you change your mind."

I dipped my head and walked out.

**(A/N: I know-this is highly impossible, but please bear with me...)**

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Tinypaw blinked, she had strayed from the camp, lost in her thoughts.

_'I better get back to camp.'_ she thought, turning back to the direction she came from. Then, she stopped, sniffing the air, her fur bristling.

_'Rouge!'_ she thought, following the scent.

She then saw a blue-gray she-cat, eating a squirrel.

"Hey!" the apprentice yowled. "What do you think you're doing in ThunderClan territory?" she said before she could stop herself.

The she-cat turned around. "Eating?" she suggested.

"That's ThunderClan prey!"

"Your point?"

"Put that squirrel down!" Tinypaw meowed, unsheathing her claws and moving closer.

When she did, she saw that the she-cat was skinny and her fur was matted.

"Okay..." she muttered, dropping the squirrel, but she met Tinypaw's glare.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Just do it."

"Do what?" the apprentice asked, confused.

"Kill me? Like when some of you killed Snow." she said.

"Umm..." Tinypaw muttered, unsure.

_'What should I do? Kill her? But she didn't do anything...well, except take the prey. She's probably desprate...coming into ThunderClan territory. What should I do? Let her go?'_ Tinypaw pondered. She finally reached a conclusion. Maybe it was because she was feeling symathetic or maybe it was because she was feeling pity.

"Here." the small she-cat said, nudging the squirrel to her. "Have it."

The loner's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Thank you."

Tinypaw nodded,"But I better not see you back in ThunderClan Territory again!"

The loner nodded and picked up the squirrel, walking away. Leaving, a much wiser apprentice behind her.

* * *

**Finally! Done! Hope you enjoyed-though it's not one of my best work-review please! c:**


End file.
